Mi amada fan
by bellsblommb
Summary: Edward es un actor que esta harto de la fama; Bella es una aspirante a actriz que se enamorara de alguien inacanzable. Una bella historia inspirada en Twilight y en la vida de los artistas. Pobres de ellos, asediados por los malditos paparazzi.
1. Prologo

Este prologo esta narrado por Alice (mi cuñada favorita jaja) es una historia de un solo cap, pero tanto el prol como el epi son narrados por alice, por eso lo separe

ojala les guste

**Cuando me pongo a recordar la razon por la que estoy aqui, **

**no dejo de sonreir, es gracias a ellos. **

**Pero creo que me estoy adelantando, supongo que, antes de culparlos por mi exito, debo contar su historia.**


	2. Mi amada fan

Mi amada fan

Bella Swan era una chica común; vivía en una gran ciudad y era de tez blanca, ojos marrones y cabello castaño; su complexión… bueno, ella no era precisamente una modelo, pero no estaba tan mal; pero independientemente de eso, ella era muy dulce y comprensiva y le fascinaba la actuación, y por supuesto…como toda adolescente, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen era un actor de cine muy famoso, muy atractivo, muy seductor y muy bueno en su trabajo; no había ni una sola adolescente que no estuviera loca por él. En cada una de sus visitas, él era perseguido por sus millones de fans, y claro, esto llegó a aterrarle en algún momento, pero aun así, estaba agradecido por tanta atención.

Un gran concurso iba a celebrarse en el lugar donde Bella vivía, era el concurso "Actuando para ellos", que consistía en que varias escuelas actuaran mientras actores famosos los juzgaban; los ganadores recibían una beca universitaria en donde quisieran. Era un gran concurso y Bella quería esa beca, pero sobretodo quería actuar; muchos entraron al concurso, pues las jovencitas estaban emocionadas con uno de los jueces. Sí, has adivinado, se trata de Edward Cullen.

Durante el concurso, Edward había estado muy aburrido; para él, muy pocos actores tenían el verdadero deseo de ganar, parecía más bien que solo querían verlo en persona y ya. Llegó el turno del equipo de Bella, ellos actuaron muy bien y le echaron muchas ganas. Cuando Bella salió a escena, dijo sus líneas y salió, pero cuando giró la cabeza miró a Edward y se quedo paralizada; él parecía como un espejismo, según ella, era perfecto; sintió como su respiración se aceleraba y como su corazón latía a mil por hora y se fue del lugar dándose topes en la cabeza y repitiéndose constantemente:

_-¡Eres una estúpida! Ese chico es inalcanzable para ti, él es una estrella de cine y tú no eres nadie, Edward Cullen es demasiado para ti_-

Era normal que un fan se enamorara de una estrella, pero para Bella esto era alarmante. Mientras, en el concurso, Edward se había impresionado mucho con la manera de actuar del equipo, pero sobre todo, Bella había llamado su atención. Deliberando un poco, él y el resto del jurado decidieron concederles el premio a ellos; astutamente, Edward pidió ser quien le comunicara la noticia a la chica que dirigía al equipo (o sea Bella).

En momentos de tensión, Bella solía tomar un café o comer algo, así que se encontraba en la cafetería del lugar; su café se le cayó de las manos cuando vio al guapísimo Edward Cullen acercándose a ella. Cuando lo tuvo de frente, Edward le dijo:

-Hola, tú debes ser Bella Swan-

-Si- respondió Bella, completamente ida- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Me gustaría platicar contigo a solas, si no es mucha molestia, claro- dijo mirando a los lados de manera seria y cautelosa.

Bella no entendía, acaso era una horrenda broma o de verdad el famosísimo Edward Cullen quería hablar con ella a solas, pero Bella olvido todos sus temores cuando Edward la animo con una sonrisa; esto hizo que ella perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y dijera casi sin pensar:

-Bien, vamos-

Edward la dirigió a una habitación y ahí le dijo:

-Mis compañeros y yo pensamos decirle en secreto a los equipos quien gano-

-¿En serio? Qué extraño- dijo Bella

-En realidad solo se lo diremos al equipo ganador, ven, acércate- le dijo él, Bella obedeció y él, susurrándole al oído, dijo "Tu equipo es el ganador". Bella se quedo como piedra y exclamó:

-¡Lo dice en serio!-

Edward solo asintió y ella gritó aun mas fuerte mientras lo abrazaba. Al instante se dio cuenta de su error y completamente apenada le dijo mientras se alejaba:

-Lo… lamento, Sr. Cullen-

-No te disculpes Bella, sé que es difícil controlar las emociones- le dijo él

-Si así es- dijo Bella y él, muy feliz por ella, le dijo:

-Bueno, felicidades y por favor… llámame Edward-

-Claro- dijo ella mientras contemplaba como Edward se iba.

El momento de entregar los premios llegó, Edward otorgó el primer lugar al equipo de Bella y todos se tomaron fotografías con los actores. Bella sintió que alguien metía las manos en los bolsos de su chamarra pero lo ignoró, estaba muy emocionada.

Cuando el evento terminó, los actores se retiraron; una amiga de Edward llamada Rosalie, le comentó mientras viajaban:

-Fue un concurso emocionante, me alegra haber otorgado esas becas-

-Si, a mi también, Bella es agradable y se lo merece- dijo Edward distraídamente

-¿Quién?- preguntó Rosalie muy confundida y Edward, al concentrarse dijo:

-Bella, la capitana del equipo ganador-

-Se quien es, pero me sorprende que hables de ella como si fuera tu amiga-

-Lo es- respondió Edward con naturalidad

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- le preguntó ella

-Si ¿Por qué te sorprende?-

-Pues porque no creo que puedas ser amigo de una chica a la cual solo has visto una vez y de la que nunca volverás a saber nada- dijo Rosalie y Edward sonrió y dijo:

-Y… ¿Quién dijo que no sabré nada?, le di mi correo y seremos amigos por internet-

-¿Qué hiciste qué? No puedes darle tu correo confidencial a una chica que no conoces, ¿Qué tal si le cuenta a todo el mundo? Después ya no tendrás privacidad-

-Cálmate- dijo Edward - ella me agrada y confío plenamente en su juicio, se que no dirá nada-

-Pues yo no estaría tan segura, pero bueno, tú sabes lo que haces- le dijo ella

Al día siguiente, Bella se preparaba para lavar su ropa e instintivamente metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y encontró una tarjeta que decía: "Este es mi correo electrónico, agrégame, atte. Edward Cullen" debajo tenía una dirección. Bella se sorprendió mucho y prendió inmediatamente la computadora, y agregó la dirección de correo. Estaba completamente segura de que era una broma de muy mal gusto de alguno de sus compañeros, ya que no creía posible que el verdadero Edward Cullen le hubiese dado su correo; al instante éste le hablo y le dijo: "Hola" y Bella aun reacia contestó: "Hola" y Edward escribió: "Me alegra poder platicar contigo Bella" "Supongo que a mí también, extraño" contesto Bella muy desconfiada y Edward partiéndose de risa le escribió: "En serio no tienes idea de quién soy o estas bromeando" "No bromeo, pero sé que eres un lunático al cual se le ocurrió la broma de darme un correo con el nombre de Edward Cullen " dijo Bella "En serio soy yo y para probártelo encenderé la web Cam" dijo Edward. Al instante apareció Edward en la pantalla y a Bella casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa y comenzaron a platicar, de sus gustos, de sus sueños, de su vida; todos los días Bella y Edward chateaban y podían desvelarse platicando, cada uno de ellos llego a conocerse profundamente, pero obviamente todo ocurría en secreto; se hicieron los mejores amigos, aunque digamos que Bella estaba más que fascinada con él, pero le agradaba mucho ser su amiga y así pasaron las semanas, hasta que un día, Edward descubrió algo que nunca se había planteado.

Ocurrió de manera extraña, estaba ensayando una escena de un beso en una película de espías que él estaba haciendo; cada uno dijo sus líneas y justo cuando miró a su compañera a los ojos, notó que eran marrones, como los de Bella y al instante imagino que a la que tenía en brazos era Bella, sin saber lo que hacía, la besó, pero despertó cuando oyó la voz del director y se alejo de la chica, ésta lo miraba sorprendida mientras le decía con indignación:

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Edward solo agacho la cabeza y completamente ofuscado se fue del lugar mientras pensaba; él nunca había visto a Bella de ese modo, a Edward le había agradado su comprensión y su bondad, además de que lo hacía reír constantemente ¿Acaso él se estaba enamorando de ella?; al meditarlo se encontró con que la idea no le desagradaba lo más mínimo y decidió ir a verla en persona.

Cuando llegó, la encontró en las afueras de su casa y la llamó:

-¡ Bella!-

Ella abrió los ojos muy confundida y dijo:

-¿ Edward?-

-Shhh- dijo él y siguió-sí, soy yo- Bella sonrió y dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Edward solo sonreía, había visto a Bella una sola vez y en esa ocasión él no había notado su belleza, pero ahora estaba deslumbrado, ¿Acaso ella había cambiado o él había sido un tonto que nunca se había dado cuenta? Bella lo miraba aun esperando una respuesta y él le dijo:

-Quise venir a verte-

-¿Quieres hablar en un sitio más privado?- preguntó ella

-Si, eso estaría bien-

En realidad, Edward no sabía que estaba haciendo ¿Acaso planeaba decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella?; no lo sabía, como tampoco sabía si ella lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría y de repente estuvo completamente nervioso ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo rechazaba?, los nervios no lo ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

Llegaron a un solitario parque y Bella le dijo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, no es que me moleste, pero realmente me sorprende-

-Ya te lo dije, quería verte-

-No, ya en serio ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…quería… decirte algo- dijo Edward muy nervioso

-Pues dímelo-

-Escucha primero todo lo que tengo que decir y después me dices lo que piensas, de acuerdo-

-¡Dilo de una vez!- dijo Bella con impaciencia y Edward lo soltó:

-Me gustas y mucho, es mas…creo… que estoy…enamorado-

A Bella se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa y muy escondida tenia la dicha, pero Edward continuó:

-Se que es pronto para decirlo, pero eso es lo que siento, ¡Hace unos instantes imagine que te besaba!, dime ¿Qué otra cosa podría justificar tal locura que el amor?, tal vez me precipito al decírtelo pero…- y tomando las manos de la sorprendida Bella, continuó- es… la verdad-

La pobre Bella estaba que se la llevaba el tren, ella desde el principio había estado enamorada de ese _chico inalcanzable_, según ella, y ahora no comprendía, se preguntaba que como era posible que éste la correspondiera; definitivamente Bella necesitaría a un cardiólogo después de lo que estaba a punto de decir:

- Edward … lo que me dices es… tan… tan…-

-Comprenderé si no sientes lo mismo, en serio e incluso, si no quieres seguir con nuestra amistad, lo entenderé, no te sientas mal por mí, yo…-

-Cállate, yo no quiero que te alejes de mí- dijo ella y Edward la miro y le dijo:

-¿En serio? Eso significa que…-

-He sido tu fan desde que vi esa película en la que apareces como un extra, pero más que adorarte como fan, te he amado como persona desde la primera vez que te vi en ese concurso-

-¡ Bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces!- le dijo él abrazándola-Juro que serás la persona más dichosa en este mundo, te hare feliz Bella, te lo juro-

-No debes jurarme nada, soy tu fan numero uno, te creo cualquier cosa-dijo ella tratando de disimular toda la emoción que sentía. Edward solo le dijo:

-Tu no eres mi fan numero uno, eres mi amada fan- Bella sonrió.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esa era forma de expresarse el amor que se tenían.

Las semanas transcurrieron, Bella y Edward asistían a sus citas completamente disfrazados y comentando que había ocurrido en cada horrendo lapso en el cual estuvieron separados; lo que ellos no sabían o no habían notado, era que alguien los observaba. Era un paparazzi, que acababa de encontrar la noticia de su vida, los titulares de los periódicos y revistas comenzaron a decir:

"**Edward CullenTIENE UNA NOVIA SECRETA" "ALGUIEN CONOCE LA IDENTIDAD DE LA NOVIA SECRETA" "¿QUIEN ES LA NOVIA SECRETA?"**

Bella y Edward se sorprendieron mucho al ver estos artículos, él temía que los paparazzi descubrieran la identidad de Bella, no quería que la acecharan y Bella temía por la carrera de Edward. No estuvo tranquila; en toda la semana, fotografías de ella y Edward disfrazados circulaba por todas las revistas, mientras que sus amigas la maldecían (involuntariamente) por ser la novia del chico más codiciado por todo el mundo; Angela, una de sus mejores amigas, decía indignada:

-¡Como se atrevió a meterse con mi novio! ¡Es una zorra!-

-¡Angie!-dijo Bella asustada, aunque no era intencionalmente, Angela acababa de insultarla; Angie, completamente seria le dijo:

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-

-Chicas, entiéndalo, él es mi novio y no acepto que nadie se meta con él, ni siquiera la "chica secreta"- dijo Jessica, otra amiga, y Bella suspiro, "La chica secreta" ese era su nuevo apodo. Alice las miró y dijo:

-Ya basta, él es inalcanzable para ambas, ¿Comprenden?-

A diferencia de Angie y Jess, Alice no estaba loca por Edward Cullen, le parecía atractivo, pero no era para tanto; tratando de distraerlas, Alice tomó la revista y comenzó a hojearla, mientras decía:

-No puedo creer hasta donde llega la obsesión por un… ¡Dios mío, Bella!- cerró la revista bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bella

-¿Podemos ir al…baño? Debo decirte algo ahora-

Alice prácticamente la sacó del lugar, mientras Bella le decía:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, Alice dijo:

-Tú eres la chica secreta-

Bella se puso seria, y ofuscada preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¿Qué como lo sé? Bella, te reconocí, mira esta foto- le dijo mientras le mostraba la revista- llevas el brazalete que yo te regalé, además, de que reconocería tu forma de peinarte- dijo Alice

-Vas… a delatarme- dijo Bella y Alice, le lanzó una mirada exasperada y dijo:

-Claro que no, ¿Qué clase de amiga crees que soy?, pero estoy dispuesta a callarme si accedes a dos condiciones-

-¿A si? ¿Y cuáles?-

-Que me presentes a tu novio, obviamente y… que me permitas ayudarte en los disfraces, eres pésima para disfrazarte-

Bella, al ver que no tenía otra opción, dijo:

-Bien, acepto-

A partir de entonces, Bella apareció en sus citas con disfraces completamente nuevos y gustaban tanto a la multitud que los titulares decían:

"**LA CHICA SECRETA ESTRENA NUEVO LOOK" "CHICA SECRETA, DECLARADA LA MEJOR VESTIDA" "LA CHICA SECRETA IMPONE NUEVA MODA"**

Las creaciones de Alice eran excelentes y a ella le fascinaba ser elogiada en secreto, pero esto no evito que los paparazzi descubrieran el vecindario donde Bella vivía. Edward estaba tan preocupado por Bella, ya sabes, temía que la acecharan, así que se le ocurrió una idea y le pidió ayuda a Rosalie.

A la semana siguiente apareció un nuevo titular:

"**CASA DE LA NOVIA SECRETA" "FOTOGRAFIA DE Edward Cullen Y SU NOVIA SECRETA ENTRANDO A SU CASA"**

Al leerlo, Alice se quedo muda y Bella petrificada dijo:

-Esa no es mi casa-

-Y esa definitivamente no eres tú-

Claro que no era, Bella, era Rosalie; Edward le había pedido que le ayudara disfrazándola con las ropas de Bella, de esa manera, conducirían a los paparazzi lejos de su casa; pero Edward olvidó mencionarle el plan a su novia y ésta creyó que él la había engañado. Meditando, Bella se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy peligrosas, si ella era descubierta, la carrera de Edward se arruinaría y ella no quería eso. Así que decidió que, después de pedirle una explicación de las fotos de la revista, ella hablaría con él para terminar con esa relación.

Edward llegó a su cita con Bella, estaba muy ilusionado de que su plan hubiese funcionado, tanto que al mirarla, la abrazó dándole un beso pero ella lo rechazó, él, muy confundido, preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Eso quisiera saber- dijo ella algo molesta y dolida-¿Por qué te estabas besuqueando con otra chica?, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto con "Bella te quiero" "que no se que" si al final solo querías jugar conmigo-

-Eso fue una treta amor, la chica es Rosalie y accedió a ayudarme a alejar de ti a los fotógrafos- dijo Edward

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Claro, ¿Cómo crees que podría engañarte con otra chica? Eso es…absurdo-.

-De acuerdo, creo…que te creo, sin embargo-dijo Bella y desviando la mirada, continuó- he meditado las cosas y creo… creo que tu yo… ya no debemos seguir viéndonos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por lo de las fotos? ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Fue una treta!- dijo Edward azorado

-No es por las fotos, es porque esta situación ya llegó demasiado lejos, no podemos vivir así para siempre, ¿Qué pasara cuando me descubran? Porque lo harán Edward. Tú y yo tenemos una vida en diferentes caminos y debemos seguirla-

-¡No lo hare! ¡No me alejare de ti! Una vez tú me lo dijiste, ¡No puedes obligarme!- Edward estaba tan conmocionado, que no sabía que decir y estaba a punto de decirle más cosas a Bella , pero vio la determinación en sus ojos y más tranquilo, le dijo:

-De acuerdo, lo hare, si eso es lo que quieres…no volveré a molestarte jamás… bueno… adiós Bella-

Y se fue. Bella Swan era realmente una buena actriz, supo disimular muy bien su tristeza cuando Edward estaba presente, pero ahora que se había ido, dejo de contenerse y lloró, lloró mucho.

Días después, los "famosos" titulares comenzaron a salir:

"**Edward Cullen HA TERMINADO CON SU NOVIA SECRETA" "EL AMOR SECRETO LLEGO A SU FIN" "Edward Cullen NO HA VUELTO NUESTRO PAIS"**

Las semanas pasaron, los meses, los años; Edward y Bella nunca volvieron a verse y todo volvió a la normalidad, Angie y Jess se alegraron mucho de ese rompimiento (claro que ambas no sabían que la ex novia de Edward era Bella), Alice le ofreció su apoyo, todo cambió. Cada uno hizo su vida, Edward continuó en las películas y Bella fue a la universidad gracias a la beca que había ganado, se destacó por ser una alumna brillante e hizo más amigos. Junto conAlice, Angie y Jess, se unieron Leah, Jacob y Jasper, un chico algo torpe que estuvo alguna vez interesado en Bella pero después empezó a salir con Alice y no se han separado desde entonces.

Llegó el día de la graduación, habían pasado 5 años, Bella y todos sus amigos estaban listos para graduarse y ejercer sus carreras, aun así, la felicidad de Bella no estaba completa. Muy lejos de ahí, revisando guiones de viejas películas y proyectos, Edward y su amigo Emmet platicaban, cuando Edward encontró una invitación; al verla preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Ahh… eso es la invitación de la universidad del oeste, hoy es la graduación de los chicos que ganaron ese concurso de actuación en el fuiste juez, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo-dijo con melancolía Edward, ese era el lugar donde había conocido a la chica de su vida y a la cual ya había perdido. Con mayor tristeza le preguntó a Emmet:

-¿Qué se puede hacer con un corazón roto, Emmet?-

-No lo sé, para empezar ¿Por qué esta roto?- preguntó Emmet

-Por qué no puede estar con la persona que ama-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Emmet muy confundido

-Por prejuicios-dijo Edward

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Emmet mientras Edward lo miraba indignado; Emmet continuó- si son unos tontos prejuicios los que destruyen tu felicidad, entonces, realmente no amas a esa persona-

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué debo exponerla?-

-Si, el amor no se mide por la cantidad de caricias que expresa o por los millones de "te quiero" que se digan, sino por la capacidad de soportar cualquier prueba que se le ponga.- dijo Emmet y Edward, emocionado, dijo:

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Buscarla?-

-Deja de perder el tiempo preguntándome y búscala ya-

Edward obedeció, mientras salía del lugar con el rostro lleno de esperanza; él debía de atravesar millones de kilómetros para llegar a la graduación de su amada.

En la ceremonia, la rectora de la universidad, llamó a cada estudiante a recibir su premio; cuando fue el turno de Bella, la rectora dijo:

-Es un verdadero placer y orgullo para mí llamar al estrado a la excelencia académica de este curso, Bella Swan -

Bella paso al estrado, al recibir su diploma dijo:

-Gracias por este honor, estoy agradecida con todas las personas que hicieron esto posible y me llena de felicidad el ver que todos los que amo…-

Bella se detuvo cuando vio a un chico de ojos verdes, cabello castaño cobrizo, alto y bien parecido, entrar al lugar; lo reconoció al instante y su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro y en el del chico. Ese chico era Edward Cullen; Bella no había dejado de quererlo pero recordó que estaba en un estrado y terminó su frase completamente hipnotizada:

-…estén aquí- ella siguió sonriendo y Edward le hizo señas diciéndole que se vieran en la fuente, pero Bella no sabía cómo salir de ahí. Alice se dio cuenta de la situación, así que distrajo al público mientras Bella se escabullía con Edward.

Al llegar, Bella le dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Edward solo la veía y en vez de responder a su pregunta, dijo:

-Te ves preciosa-

Bella solo sonrió y dijo:

-Estas evitando el tema Edward, respóndeme-

-Quería verte- dijo Edward mientras recordaba que esas eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho cuando le confesó sus sentimientos.

Bella estaba muy feliz, pero recordó que eso no era lo correcto y le dijo en tono de reproche:

-No deberías estar aquí-

-Escucha, se que…tal vez tu ya hiciste tu vida, pero…yo no he podido continuar, hoy alguien me dijo algo muy importante y sabio, que el amor se mide por la capacidad de soportar cualquier prueba que se le ponga y yo creo que es la verdad-

-Pero Edward …- dijo Bella y Edward la interrumpió:

-Te responderé la pregunta que me hiciste hace 5 años, "¿Qué pasara después?", yo te lo diré, nada, no pasara absolutamente nada, enfrentaremos al mundo si es necesario y sabes por qué, porque te quiero más que a nada en este mundo; solo me queda preguntarte si tu aun me quieres-

-¿Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas Edward?- dijo Bella molesta pero continuó- claro que te quiero, pero eso no importa porque…-

Edward la silenció con un dulce beso, en el cual ambos sintieron que volvían a la vida, una vida que nadie les iba a arrebatar. A lo lejos, Alice los veía llena de felicidad mientras se preguntaba suspirando "¿Volveremos a las andadas?" y ella sola se contestaba que sí; Bella y Edward se miraban a los ojos, llenos de felicidad y amor. Los titulares salieron a la semana siguiente:

"**Edward Cullen Y SU NOVIA SECRETA VUELVEN" "SE REVELA LA IDENTIDAD DE LA NOVIA SECRETA" "Bella Swan ES LA NOVIA SECRETA" "ADORADORAS DE Edward Cullen, SU GALAN HA SIDO CAZADO" "Edward Cullen LE PROPONE MATRIMONIO A SU NOVIA SECRETA" "Edward SE NOS CASA" "SE BUSCA A LA DISEÑADORA DE LOS DISFRACES DE LA NOVIA SECRETA" "LA FELIZ PAREJA DE RECIEN CASADOS REVELA QUE LA GENIO DETRÁS DE LOS DISFRACES DE LA NOVIA SECRETA ES Alice Brandon" "LA CASA DE LA MODA OFRECE EMPLEO A Alice Brandon" "Alice Brandon, AMA Y SEÑORA DE LA MODA"**


	3. Épilogo

**-Supongo que eso es todo lo que te puedo decir acerca de como llegue a ser lo que soy- dije y el reportero sonrio y dijo muy divertido:  
-Me ha parecido fascinante la historia de tu exito, ha sido un verdadero placer escucharlo en la voz de Alice Brandon, genio de la moda -  
-Gracias, de verdad agradezco mucho todo el apoyo- dije apenada -Y... Nos podrias decir donde se encuentra la feliz pareja responsable de tu exito?- me pregunto y yo, algo insegura, conteste:  
-No se si deberia decirtelo, ya que... - entonces recorde donde estaban mis amigos, recorde la postal que me habian mandado en la que ambos se veian felices y disfrutaban de su vida en alguna playa desconocida; fue cuando me di cuenta de por que no podia revelar al mundo donde estaban ahora, ellos merecian disfrutar de su vida en privacidad y yo no iba a negarles ese derecho solo para hacerme mas famosa. De modo que solo le sonrei al reportero mientras le deca:  
-Solo te puedo decir que ellos son muy felices en este momento-  
FIN**

Espero y les haya gustado

grax por leerlo


End file.
